The First Date
by changingdestiny40
Summary: In a universe where Laurel didn't call the cops when Sara sneaked to Oliver and Tommy's party, Oliver and Sara go on their very first date together. (A/N If anyone wishes to give me a better title for this chapter, please tell me) OliverxSara
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, how are you? Merry Christmas. This will be a short story showing Oliver and Sara's first date, and it will be in a universe in which Laurel did not call the cops when Sara went to see Oliver at Tommy's party and Sara and Oliver got to know each other and ended up together instead of Laurel and Oliver. This will be set before the** _ **Gambit**_ **"accident".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and the "Arrow" showrunners.**

"Going somewhere, Oliver?", his mother Moira asked him as she watched her son put on his best jacket and tie.

"I have a date with Sara Lance this evening mom. We met at Tommy's party three weeks ago and got to know each other very well. She's a great girl, someone I really like, and she feels the same way about me. Tonight will be our first date", answered Oliver as he finished putting on his jacket and was now trying to tie his necktie. Seeing his difficulty with that task, Moira walked up to her son and helped him tie up his necktie properly.

"Would this Sara Lance by any chance be one of the daughters of Detective Lance?"

"Yes mom, and she's also Laurel's younger sister", responded Oliver to Moira's inquiry. After thanking his mom for her assistance, combing his hair, and then inspecting himself to make sure he looked presentable, he left his bedroom and headed down the stairway of the Queen Mansion, eager to get on with his date, one he was genuinely looking forward to. There was something different about Sara compared to all of the other girls he dated. All of those girls were shallow, mostly cared about his wealth, and didn't mean anything to him except as meaningless one night stands. Sara however was not like those girls. Sure she was a bit rebellious like him and also a bit of a troublemaker, but Oliver found her to be down to earth, smart, and a girl who genuinely liked him for him instead of how large his pocketbook was. Not only that, but Oliver felt that there was also chemistry between himself and Sara and wondered if she just might be the one for him.

"Please be careful with Sara, honey and treat her right", his mom implored him while following him down the steps. "The Lances are very close friends of ours and Detective Lance happens to be very protective of his daughters, especially Sara. He and his family are very nice and I don't want there to be any trouble with him or between our families."

"Don't worry mom, I promise I'll be careful with Sara and treat her properly", responded Oliver as he turned to Moira and sought to ease her worries. "She's not like the other girls I've dated which makes this a new experience for me. I'm genuinely interested in seeing where this goes and have no intention of ruining it."

Moira sighed, but decided to trust her son and accept his words. She could also see that he was being honest just by looking into his eyes. Apparently there was really something about Sara that had Oliver acting differently than he normally did when talking about someone he liked. She only hoped that things would work out alright and would hate to lose their family's friendship with the Lances over her son doing something reckless like breaking Sara's heart.

"Would you like me to call the car around for you Oliver?", Moira asked him as he headed towards the door.

"No thanks mom, I'll be driving my own car tonight", responded Oliver, a statement which floored his mother. Sara must have been a pretty special girl for Oliver to want to take his own car instead of the limo. Oliver then turned to his mom once more, kissed her cheek goodnight, and then walked out the door, went to his car, got in, and then, after stopping during his drive to purchase some white roses, continued on towards the Lances home where Sara was currently waiting for him.

ARROW

After having arrived at his destination, Oliver parked his car right next to the front door of the Lance home and then, after scooping up the roses and then getting out, made his way towards the front door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened and Sara stepped outside. She wore a beautiful yellow strapless dress that reached down to her feet along with a silver necklace around her neck, and her straight blond hair hung loosely down to her shoulders. Never had Oliver seen a sight more beautiful in his life.

"Wow Sara, you look absolutely amazing."

"Why thank you, Oli", she responded to his compliment with a warm smile. "And you yourself look very handsome." She then noticed the yellow roses he was holding and asked him, "Would that lovely bouquet by any chance be for me?"

"Indeed they are. I hope you like it", responded Oliver as he handed them to her, really hoping that Sara would indeed appreciate the roses he'd picked. The reason he had picked white roses was because for some reason, the color white seemed in his mind to reflect her as a person. He didn't understand it or what that color would mean for Sara's future, a future that neither of them were obviously aware of, but to him, the color white felt right for Sara and so he'd chosen accordingly.

"They're absolutely beautiful Oli, I love them", responded Sara with great happiness as she held the roses, reassuring Oliver that he had made the right choice.

"So are you ready to go Sara? I have our table reserved at the restaurant we'll be going to."

"Very much so, please lead the way", Sara answered eagerly as she tucked her arm under Oliver's and allowed him to lead her to his car. Once there, Oliver helped Sara into the car and then moved to the driver's side and got inside after which he began the drive towards the restaurant where they would be spending their first date together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

Oliver and Sara arrived at the restaurant and after entering it, made their way to where the maître d' was and enquired about the table that had been reserved for them. The maître d' then looked into the notebook that had the list of reserved tables written inside of it and managed to find their names.

"Ah, Mr. Queen and Miss Lance. Your table is ready and waiting. If you will follow me please", he responded and then proceeded to lead them to their table. Once there, Oliver pulled out a chair for Sara which she gratefully accepted and then seated himself in his own chair. Afterwards, the maître d' handed them their menus and then went on to assign a waiter for them. As they waited, Oliver and Sara browsed through their menus, trying to figure out what they wanted. Eventually, they managed to make their decision just as their waiter approached them in order to take their orders.

"Have the two of you decided what you wish to have tonight?", he asked them politely while having his pad and pencil at the ready.

"I'll have the salmon fillet and the pasta dish with just a hint of marinara sauce please", responded Oliver just as politely as he closed his menu and placed it on the side. "And I'd also like a glass of white wine as well please."

"And I would like the grilled chicken and sautéed vegetables along with a glass of white wine for myself please", answered Sara with a smile as she also placed her menu on the side. The waiter wrote down their orders and then left to bring them their glasses of wine. He later returned with the wine and placed each glass of wine onto the table, one for Oliver, and the other for Sara, and then left after promising that their meals would be arriving shortly. While they waited, Oliver and Sara conversed among themselves about each other's lives while getting to know each other even better.

"As you already know, I'm pretty much your typical rich kid and a trust fund boy whose last name is known across this city. Of course, there are certain instances, particularly some very embarrassing moments, of which I'd rather not be known about", said Oliver as he told Sara a bit about his own life while she listened intently.

"I happen to be aware of some your exploits. For example, I know about you assaulting that paparazzi guy, which I might add, am in full support of that since he clearly needed a lesson in boundaries. I also know that you and Tommy took a car out on a joy ride, something I'd love to have been a part of, and that you 'relieved' yourself on a cop, something you should be glad didn't get you a night in jail", replied Sara as she used her fingers to list each moment one by one.

"Those happen to be some of the top ones which, at hindsight, weren't very wise decisions. Speaking of which, I also remember when me and Tommy filled up his dad's swimming pool with beer during one of his parties. I must admit we really got in trouble for that", said Oliver as he shook his head at his exploits. "I really wish I'd made some wiser chooses with my life."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Oli", responded Sara with sympathy. "As you know, I've also made some foolish decisions myself, things I'm not proud of. Part of the reason is because I was bullied in high school and it became too much for me. So I reacted in the only way I thought I knew how. It seemed right at the time, but now I know that a lot of my actions were wrong. And I kind of deserved the bullying because it ultimately started with me being so selfish that I tried to steal the boyfriend of one of my classmates. It was wrong of me and totally out of line. One good thing that came from all of that is my dad's decision to give myself and Laurel self-defense lessons because of the bullying I went through."

"I'm so sorry you went through that Sara", responded Oliver who then took her hand in his and held it gently while looking straight into her eyes. "I don't believe, however, that you should have been bullied because of one mistake, no matter the circumstances. Nobody deserves that and two wrongs never make a right. Besides, nothing good can come from bullying and no one should ever be subjected to that. But let's forget all of that and whatever mistakes we've made in the past. The past is the past and it's time we focused on the here and now. Let's just enjoy this evening together and see where things go for us."

Hearing Oliver's words moved Sara to tears. Never in her life had she met a guy who sounded so caring and understanding. She gave his hand that was holding hers a gentle squeeze while also giving him a warm smile.

"You're right Oli, this is the here and now and I really want us to enjoy this night together. You know, maybe we could look out for each other and help each other stay on the straight and narrow. We could even serve as each other's consciences."

"I'd actually like that very much", replied Oliver with a smile on his own face while returning Sara's hand squeeze. Just then, the waiter arrived with their dinners which he removed from his tray and placed onto the table. After asking if they needed anything else, he then left them to enjoy their food.

As they ate, Oliver and Sara continued to open up to each other about their respective lives. Oliver told Sara a bit about his childhood, his years growing up, and the fun things he used to do with his family while Sara in turn shared with him some of her childhood, a bit about her parents, her years growing up, and the close relationship she had with her sister Laurel. Oliver also learned a bit about her dad's work as a detective and some of his interesting cases along with the fact that he was the cook in her family. Furthermore, Sara told him how protective Laurel was of her and always trying to watch out for her, something Oliver understood since he also did his best to watch out for and protect his own sister Thea. Sara admired that part of him and told him so in addition to saying that she'd love to meet Thea and that Oliver should introduce them, to which Oliver replied that he'd be more than happy to.

Oliver also told Sara how when he was a kid, he loved it when his dad allowed him to accompany him to the office sometimes, the reason being that his dad permitted him to drink soda while there, a subject which caused Sara to roar with laughter.

Eventually they finished their dinner followed by dessert, a dessert consisting of ice cream and berries. After they finished it and Oliver signed the check while adding a tip, he and Sara left the restaurant and headed back to his car. After helping Sara inside once again, Oliver also got in and began the drive back towards the Lances home in order to drop Sara off before heading back to his own home. As they drove, both Oliver and Sara though this was the best date either of them had ever experienced while hoping in the back of their minds that there would be more to come for them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

Having arrived back at Sara's home, Oliver parked his car next to it once more, helped her out, and walked her to the door. Once they were there, Oliver and Sara stood across from each other as they prepared to say good night.

"I had a wonderful time this evening Oli", said Sara while she smiled up at Oliver.

"So did I Sara, and I hope we can do this or something similar once again", responded Oliver who returned her smile.

"I'd like that very much", answered Sara happily while she waited for what she anticipated and hoped was about to happen. And Oliver did not disappoint as he moved closer to her, closing the space between them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing her gently. Sara on her part responded quickly by wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck and eagerly returned his kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but Oliver and Sara didn't care about that and enjoyed it as it was, not wanting to rush anything. Their kiss started slow, but gradually began to build in passion until they had to separate due to the shared need for air.

Afterwards, they said goodnight to each other and, after one final quick kiss, parted ways with Sara entering her home and Oliver making his way back to his car in order to return to his own home, both of them feeling content by tonight's events and looking forward to seeing where their burgeoning relationship would lead. And although they didn't know it yet, it would be what sustained them as they faced the trials and tribulations they would be going through in their futures and their strong love and commitment for one another would help to forge them into the heroes they were meant to become.

 **The End**

 **A/N Just to let everyone know, Sara's yellow dress symbolizes her future role as the Canary while the white roses Oliver gave to her is a symbol of when she goes from the Canary to the White Canary.**

 **One of the reasons I've written this story and other Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) and Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) stories is because I ship Oliver/Sara and want to draw attention to them. Furthermore, even though I also ship Olicity, there's more than enough of it on here (over 1,000) and it's time for a change. Therefore, my goal is to not only fill up this site with multiple Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow stories but to also create a large, popular Canarrow and Assassin Cannarrow fandom that rivals Olicity so that if Olicity ends for whatever reason, we'll have a preferred backup pairing in order to show the "Arrow" showrunners which pairing we want to replace Olicity if it ever ends, and I don't want Oliver to end up with Laurel!**

 **However, I cannot embark on this project alone and REALLY need the help of other fan fiction authors to do so. So I call on any of my readers or any other fan fiction authors who either don't ship Olicity or feel that there's more than enough Olicity (over 1,000) on this site and wants a change BUT AT THE SAME TIME, do NOT want Oliver to end up with Laurel, ships Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Nyssa, and Nyssa/Oliver/Sara, like multi pairings, wants to draw more attention to Oliver/Sara, and wants either them or Nyssa/Oliver Sara to be endgame on canon to PLEASE join me in this endeavor to post a huge amount of Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics on this site. And the stories don't have to be multi chaptered if anyone doesn't feel like writing long stories. They can also be short stories, one shots, or whatever length you'd be comfortable writing. Please also consider marking your stories as Oliver/Sara and Nyssa/Oliver/Sara if you choose to join me in order to make clear and emphasize to fan fiction readers what types of stories they are. I'm also doing the same.**

 **Thank you also to anyone who reviews and favorites my Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics and takes the time to read them but PLEASE help me by joining my plan since I REALLY need help from whoever supports this.**

 **If anyone wants you write a sequel to this story, please go ahead. You have my encouragement and permission. But please PM me first so that I'll be informed.**

 **Here's yet another Canarrow idea for you all to use if you want: after the** _ **Amazo**_ **sinks, both Oliver AND Sara together are captured by Amanda Waller and forced to work for ARGUS instead of Sara being separated from Oliver and joining the League Of Assassins. It would basically be the same flashback arc on canon starting with season 3, but Sara would be by Oliver's side the whole time, stopping China White and her super virus, infiltrating the Shadowspire (that's the name of the organization that flashback Oliver is infiltrating on the island this season), and joint the Russian Brava which I assume will happen in season 5. If you want any other ideas, please check out my other Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow stories. Ideas are listed at the bottom of those author's notes.**

 **I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a very good day.**


End file.
